Camping In General
by wildfire7225
Summary: A camping story inspired by Swallows and Amazons by Arthur Ransom. It was supposed to be a bunch of drabbles about the Nega-general's camping adventures but it turned into a big story. Please enjoy and R&R! Chapters will be added.
1. Camping In General Part 1

**Camping In General**

Day 1

"OK, I've got the second one up!" Nephlite shouted to his fellow generals who were gathering fire-wood and starting a fire.

"I'll help you with the others if you want." Malachite offered.

"There aren't any more tents." Nephlite mumbled whilst shaking a green bag upside down. A hammer fell out and onto his foot. "KUSO!" He screamed like a girl. Zoisite popped her head out of a bush and giggled quietly. She then climbed out, brushed down her tunic and headed for the small camp.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Go and get Jadeite." Malachite said.

"Oh, OK." She ran off into the group of trees. "Jadeite?" Zoisite called.

"Yeah?" he replied, carrying a pile of sticks and twigs.

"Malachite wants you."

"Coming." He said, and followed Zoisite through the trees. When they got back to camp, Nephlite was massaging his left foot and Malachite was searching through the bags.

"We've got some bad news." He paused whilst everyone groaned. "Beryl only packed us two tents. So, who's sharing with who?" Everyone stared at one another in silence. After a while, Zoisite said something.

"There should be a girl tent and a boy tent." Jadeite started nodding his head but suddenly shook it.

"That's not fair. Nephlite has over twice as many hair products than you. I won't have anywhere to sleep." Jadeite protested.

"Jadeite's right. Two in each tent." Malachite agreed.

"I can share with Zoisite if no one else wants to." Jadeite said.

"No. You two are around the same age; we don't trust you two alone. Or I don't anyway. I'll sleep with her." Nephlite tried to hide a small smirk.

"Ew! And by the way, _her_ has a name, Nephlite!" Zoisite sulked.

"I guess it's settled then. Teachers with students. Let's go and set up our tents." Malachite said and crawled into the first tent. Zoisite followed.

"What side do you want?" he asked her.

"I don't mind." Zoisite couldn't care less.

"OK, you've got the right side." Malachite said and pulled three bags through the door. "We're keeping the food in here because I can't trust the other two not to eat it all." He explained whilst neatly making his bed. Zoisite pulled out a thin roll-mat, a sleeping bag and a little cushion and did the same thing. Malachite finished his bed first and started to unpack a few things like a torch, a book, and a kettle.

"I'm going to make some tea. Who wants some?" Malachite shouted to the three other campers. Zoisite shook her head and Jadeite said,

"Me and Nephlite do!"

"Are you sure, Zoisite?" Malachite asked.

"I don't like tea much." She replied. Malachite took the kettle out of the tent and filled it up with water from a small stream. He looked around as he was doing so. The sun was slowly hiding behind the mountains in the distance and the trees were swaying in the slight breeze. Meanwhile Zoisite was muffling her laughter with her cushion.

"Keep your hair stuff on your side of the tent!" Jadeite shouted at Nephlite.

"It is on my side!" he yelled back.

"I _will _slap you!" Jadeite threatened.

"You can't slap me! I'm your teacher." Nephlite looked shocked.

"Oh yeah...sorry..." Jadeite wondered out of the tent and sat by the fire. Zoisite stopped laughing and pulled her face out of her pillow. 'Malachite sure is taking a while. Maybe I should look for him?' So Zoisite got up, slightly messing up her bed as she did so, and went to the nearest part of the stream.

Malachite was back in camp by the time Zoisite had gotten to where he was. He hung the kettle over the fire to boil it and went back to his tent. He noticed immediately that Zoisite's bed wasn't as neat as his own. He sighed and started to remake it. As he pulled up her sleeping bag, he saw a small notebook. He picked it up and turned to the first page. In big, red letters it said 'DO NOT READ!' Malachite looked around quickly and turned to the next page. It had an 'All About Me' profile. He skimmed over it, only reading bits and bobs of it.

Name: Zoisite

Birthday: 30-10-1998

Favourite Colour: Pink and green

Favourite Song: The Power Of Love by Gabrielle Aplin

Favourite Animal: Bird or horse

Crush: Malachite

It was the crush bit that Malachite paid most attention to. He read it over and over again, checking that it wasn't spelled differently to his name. Then he heard Nephlite say,

"Zoisite, where were you?"

"I was looking for Malachite." She answered.

"He's in the tent." Nephlite rolled his eyes as Zoisite quickly crawled in. Malachite tried to hide it but Zoisite came in too quick.

"Have you read it?" she whispered, her eyes green full of fear.

"We'll talk later." He said, and handed her the book before going out. Zoisite suddenly burst into tears. She threw her diary at the tent wall and screamed into her cushion. Unfortunately, because it was such a small cushion, it just sounded like she was screaming normally.

"Should we see if she's OK?" Jadeite asked Malachite.

"No. If she's scared of a bug or something then she'll have to get over it herself." Malachite knew what was wrong really, but he wasn't going to tell anyone anything. Half an hour later, Zoisite came out of the tent.

"I'm going for a walk." She said bluntly.

"No you're not. Dinner's nearly ready." Malachite said. Zoisite sighed and sat down next to Jadeite on the floor. As Malachite handed them each a plate, he avoided making eye contact with Zoisite. A jacket potato was placed on each with a small wedge of butter. During dinner, the convocation was very light. Only Jadeite and Nephlite said anything, and even then not much was said.

"Hey Malachite?" Jadeite asked with a smile. Malachite looked up to show he was listening. "Do you want to build a snowman?" he burst out laughing and his fork fell on the floor, shortly followed by his potato.

"Look. Just because I'm the 'Ice King', it doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" he stood up and shouted sternly. After that everyone kept quiet except from Jadeite cursing as he tried to salvage most of his potato. Once everyone had finished, Zoisite got up to take the plates to the stream so she could wash them up.

"No, let Nephlite do it." Malachite said.

"That's not fair!" Nephlite grumbled.

"Jadeite's going to keep an eye on the fire and I need to have a chat with Zoisite about her training." Zoisite gulped. She felt sick. She felt her hands shaking ever so slightly as she followed Malachite through the group of trees and to the top of a small hill.

"Sit down." Malachite ordered. Zoisite did as she was told, watching pink rose petals be carried away by the wind. Malachite sat down a few feet away from her and stared at the clouds dancing slowly in the sky.

"Why did you write that?" he almost whispered.

"I don't know..." Zoisite murmured.

"You do know, don't you?" Malachite said softly. Zoisite didn't reply. Minutes passed, the sky darkened, an hour passed, the moon and stars rose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking. I just...never mind" She got up to leave but Malachite grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, accidently on his lap. Zoisite just closed her eyes and let the tears spill out. To her, everything was going wrong. Her life was now ruined and she would not be able to show her face in front of Malachite ever again.

"Don't worry." Was all Malachite could say. The way the moonlight illuminated her silver tears took his breath away. With one hand behind her back, and the other brushing back long, thick hair out of her eyes, Malachite finally said to Zoisite,

"I love you." He slowly lowered his head till it was centimetres away from Zoisite's. She could feel Malachite close to her. With shaking lips, he closed the gap between them with a short but long kiss. It lasted a few seconds, but felt like an eternity. He pulled back and looked up at the shining stars above him. Zoisite finally opened her eyes and did the same.

"I love you too." She breathed. For the first time in forever, Malachite was truly happy. Never in his life had he felt so grateful to be alive. He was on top of the world all thanks to his beautiful student. He smiled at her.

"We should go before the others come to find us."

"OK." Zoisite got up and held out her hand to Malachite. He took it and stood up.

"Don't ever say a word of this." He warned.

"I won't." Malachite let go of Zoisite's dainty hand and they walked back to camp together. When they got back, no one was there. They could hear voices mumbling to each other from one of the tents though.

"Hurry up and read the next page, Jadeite!" Nephlite squealed quietly.

"OK, OK... Ahem, _Today was awesome! I got to sleep in (woohoo!) and Malachite even made me breakfast. I would be nice if I could cook something nice for him. Too bad I can't cook. But that's not even the best part. Nephlite tried to attack me on my way to Queen Beryl's throne room and Malachite sort of swooped in and saved me! Not like Cape-Boy, but like a real man. I'm going all dreamy-eyed now so I'll stop writing. _Oh wow. She's got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Malachite was standing in the doorway of the tent with Zoisite peering over his shoulder.

"Ummm..." Jadeite started.

"First things first. You have no right to be in mine and Zoisite's tent. Second of all, you should not be going through other peoples stuff. And lastly, you shouldn't be eating the food! That has to last us a whole week you know." Malachite shouted as he noticed most of the biscuits gone. "Now get out!"

"Did you know that Zoisite had a crush on you?" Nephlite asked as he plodded out of the tent.

"Yes. Is it any of your business?" Malachite was clearly irritated.

"No but-"Nephlite got cut off.

"So _that's _why you two were alone for ages. Are you officially a couple or what?" Jadeite bounced up and down in excitement. Malachite sighed.

"Look. I don't know what's happening and neither does Zoisite so stop bombarding us with questions and go to bed."

"Oh." Nephlite and Jadeite sulked like little children and went to their tent.

"I'm sorry." Zoisite said to Malachite.

"You didn't do anything. I'll wait out here whilst you get changed." He replied and went to tend to the forgotten fire. Zoisite got changed into her fleecy pyjamas quickly and walked out the tent.

"Where are your shoes?" Malachite stared at Zoisite's bare feet.

"Well, all I have is my boots and I'll get blisters if I wear them without socks." Zoisite smiled innocently.

"Go back in the tent and just don't look whilst I get changed." Malachite said quietly, in case Jadeite or Nephlite heard and got the wrong idea. Zoisite nodded and went back inside. She wriggled into her sleeping bag and faced the tent wall. Malachite came in shortly after. He took his boots off, and then his socks. He took his trousers of and swapped them for grey pyjama bottoms. Next he took his treasured cape off his tunic.

"It's alright now Zoisite." Malachite whispered. Zoisite rolled over and thought for a moment.

"But you're only half changed."

"I don't mind." He said and unbuttoned his tunic and took it off, showing his bare chest. He folded everything up and put it carefully in his bag.

"I should've done that." Zoisite sat up in the dim light and pulled her scrunched-up uniform out. She shook it, folded it, and put it in her bag. She zipped it up and lay back down, pulling the sleeping bag up to her eyes.

"Lights out guys." Malachite called to Jadeite and Nephlite and they turned their torches off.

"Didn't you bring a torch?" he asked Zoisite.

"It's somewhere in my bag." She replied sleepily. "Goodnight everyone."

"G'night."

"Sleep well guys."

"Goodnight." And everyone fell asleep, tucked up warmly in their sleeping bags.


	2. Camping In General Part 2

**Camping In General**

Day 2

The next day, Zoisite woke to the birds singing. She felt different somehow, like she wasn't alone anymore. It was a good feeling until she noticed where she was.

"Aaaggghhh! I'm sorry!" she screamed to Malachite who woke with a start. Zoisite quickly pulled back and sat on her roll mat. Somehow in the night, she had managed to roll all the way to the other side of the tent and sleep next to Malachite.

"What...happened...?" Nephlite asked groggily. Malachite was wide awake by now.

"Nothing. Everyone get dressed and then we can have breakfast."

"Yay!" was everyone's answer. Zoisite faced the tent wall whilst Malachite got dressed as she did the night before. He soon went out to start up the fire again and looked up at the sky. _'It's still pretty dark; I won't send anyone out for firewood yet.' _He thought. Next Jadeite came out of his tent. He began humming Moonlight Densetsu, and kicking stones around his tent.

"Jadeite, watch the fire whilst I get the food." Malachite said and walked to his tent.

"Umm... Knock, knock." He called.

"Oh, come in." Zoisite replied. Malachite walked in to find Zoisite putting her hair up in its usual style. "Is everyone waiting for me?" she asked.

"No, Nephlite's taking forever." He reassured her and grabbed a loaf of bread and some butter. Malachite came back out again, followed by his student. Outside it was getting lighter. The fire was steadily burning, the birds were now tweeting along to Jadeite's humming and Nephlite was singing.

"Nephlite, we appreciate your singing but please stop; you're not Zoisite in the shower." Malachite chuckled.

"Hey!" Zoisite teased him back.

"It's been ages since you've laughed." Jadeite remarked. Malachite even seemed shocked with himself. Nephlite popped his head out the tent door.

"Did you really laugh?"

"Yes. So what?" Malachite replied.

"Nothing. Can you do it again?" Nephlite started going all starry-eyed.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"No! Do it properly." Nephlite whined.

"You'll have to make me. Again." Malachite sat down by the fire and found a long stick so he could make some toast.

"Need help?" Zoisite asked.

"You can do your own if you want."

"Oh, me too!" Jadeite came running from outside his tent and grabbed a long stick too. Zoisite looked around for a stick and when she found one she sat down next to Malachite.

"Here's yours, yours, mine... Nephlite? Do you want to do your own?" he shouted.

"Not really." Nephlite shouted back.

"Tough. Hurry up." Malachite handed Zoisite and Jadeite their two slices of bread and all three of them began toasting them. Finally, Nephlite came out of his tent, carrying a large stick with two points. He had saved it especially for marshmallows but it was better for toast as you could do both slices at once.

"What were you doing in there?" Zoisite asked suspiciously.

"Just doing my hair." Nephlite replied, flicking his hair dramatically.

"Did you use hairspray?"

"Yeah."

"Stay away from the fire," Malachite warned. "You'll end up running round like a headless chicken. Literally." After that comment, everyone was strangely quiet. All four of them sat in silence, toasting bread, buttering toast. After eating, Malachite told everyone to stock up on firewood. He went with Zoisite. He was hoping for maybe another kiss. Zoisite was hoping for the same thing, and when Malachite said he was coming with her, her eyes brightened up.

"So, how much wood do you want?" she asked.

"Just enough to last a day or two."

"OK, what sort?"

"All." _'So much for a romantic conversation leading to a kiss.' _Malachite mind-grumbled. That was when Zoisite started staring at him. She was looking directly into his eyes and concentrating very hard. Malachite looked at her, puzzled. A few minutes later she said,

"Yes, I did it!" Zoisite did a triumphant jump in the air and whooped loudly.

"Ssshhhh... What did you do?" he asked.

"I read your mind, like you do to me sometimes." She smiled and moved forwards. Her slender arms wound themselves around Malachite's torso and gripped the white cape attached to his shoulders. Malachite rested his arms over her shoulders, twisting Zoisite's dark, blonde hair round his gloved hands. Zoisite reached up and lightly touched Malachite's lips with her own. He kissed her back, a lot harder than the night before. They stood there for a while, completely immersed in their deep kiss. Until it was interrupted. Very rudely.

"WOOOAAAAAHHHHH! Someone get me a camera!" Nephlite shouted over-dramatically. Then Jadeite came over and said,

"Zoisite and Malachite sittin' in the tree, G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zoisite with a baby carriage!" in a sing-song voice. Zoisite and Malachite hurriedly pulled away from one another. Malachite's fingers were still caught in Zoisite's hair so as they moved away she screamed,

"Owwww!"

"Hang on..." he fiddled with her hair and Zoisite stepped forwards to try to help. Only it didn't really help as she tripped on a tree root, head-butted Malachite square on the chest, he lost his balance and fell, pulling Zoisite down with him.

"WOOOOOOO!" squealed Nephlite, who was writing a running commentary of this very moment as he didn't bring a camera (well you couldn't blame him. No one knew this was going to happen).

"Are you OK?" Malachite asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you?" Zoisite replied. Malachite nodded.

"Umm... You guys have been laying there for more than five seconds." Said Jadeite.

"Your point being?" Zoisite turned her head round and glared at him.

"That maybe you two shouldn't be in a tent together." He smirked.

"How dare-"Zoisite stopped as Malachite whispered in her ear.

"I'll handle it. Ahem!" he spoke up. "Are you implying that I'd take advantage of such a lovely person?"

"Umm...no. I just..." Jadeite stammered.

"_If_, and a big _if_, I was to do that, do you think I would've given you the opportunity to share a tent with her?" he shouted.

"No..." he mumbled.

"And do you think I'd really kiss Zoisite passionately if I didn't truly love her?" he realized what he said a few seconds later. _'OK, now they know I really love her.' _

"No, sir." Jadeite said.

"Wait. You mean you really, _truly _love Zoisite?" Nephlite was shocked.

"Yes. So?" Malachite questioned.

"No one's allowed romantic relationships in the Negaverse." He said matter-of-factly.

"I know. If you tell anyone I will kill you. On the plus side, I will let you get into relationships as a thank you."

"Alright. That's fair." Nephlite agreed. "So what are you still doing on the floor?"

"I'm not sure." Zoisite said and sat up on top of Malachite. Then she stood up and offered her hand like before. Again, Malachite took her hand gently and stood up too. Zoisite looked around nervously.

"Are you OK?" Malachite asked quietly.

"Yes. Can we go and swim in the lake?" she suddenly changed the subject.

"What lake?"

"The one near the stream." She said, walking towards the stream.

"I didn't notice it." Malachite motioned for Jadeite and Nephlite to follow them. When they got there, it was around ten-ish.

"How about we stay 'til half eleven and then go back for lunch?" Everyone nodded. Nephlite got in the lake first. He took his tunic, undershirt, boots, socks, trousers and gloves off and attempted a dive. It ended in a belly flop and a huge splash. Jadeite was soon after, shortly followed by Malachite. They didn't act like complete show-offs. Zoisite got nervous again. She'd have to take almost all her clothes off in front of them three. _'That's gunna be awkward.' _She thought. She slipped her gloves, boots and socks off and unbuttoned her tunic. Then she slid her grey tunic off and gingerly took off her trousers. Turning her back to the others, Zoisite pulled her under shirt up and over her head and took her hair down. She put the green hair band round her wrist and turned her head slowly. All she saw was the backs of three muscular men. Zoisite took the opportunity and ran to the edge of the lake. From there she leapt over three heads and did a cannon ball right in front of them.

"Oh, Zoisite! What was that for?" Jadeite moaned.

"Just for fun." She giggled.

"Let's have some more fun!" Malachite splashed Nephlite in the face and everyone started cheering as they swam after each other. After going once round the while lake they stopped to catch their breath. A few minutes later, all four of them went for a swim. They all did races, competitions and Nephlite did all sorts to show off. All the way through, Zoisite made sure that her shoulders stayed underwater so no one saw her underwear. Then she had an idea.

"Should I jump on Malachite?" she whispered to Jadeite and Nephlite with a small laugh. The both nodded eagerly and watched intently as she swam quietly behind Malachite. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders and tried to push his head underwater. Nothing happened...

"If that's how you want it then!" Malachite laughed and picked her up. Zoisite screamed and laughed along with it and Jadeite and Nephlite joined in to help. Malachite held Zoisite up above his head and then sort of threw her a metre or so away from him. He asked if she was alright. She nodded. Then Malachite picked up Jadeite. And then Nephlite. This went on for some time: the four of them playing together in the lake like little kids in a swimming pool. It only stopped when Malachite realized that Zoisite lips were going blue.

"We should go before we all get hyperthermia." He said, getting out of the lake.

"What's the time?" asked Nephlite.

"Mr Wolf." Jadeite added. Malachite glared at him but turned his attention back to Nephlite.

"I'm not sure, but we stayed in longer than I was intending to." He started drying himself with his cape. "You lot can use my cape as a towel if you want." He tossed it to Nephlite and started getting dressed. Five minutes later the boys were dressed but Zoisite was still in the lake.

"Zoisite, you need to get out before you get ill." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the cold water.

"I was warmer in the there." She shivered.

"Here." Jadeite handed her the cape-towel.

"Th-thanks." She rubbed herself dry slowly and put her clothes on. She was still shivering when they got back to camp.

"You three sit by the fire and I'll make some tea." Malachite ordered and went to get four cups and teabags. So they all sat down by the fire and waited. Tea was soon ready and all four of them were cradling mugs to keep warm. Well, Malachite wasn't really; he was never cold.

"Do you know what the time is yet?" Nephlite asked Malachite.

"It's about three ish I think. Should we all have linner?"

"What's linner?" Jadeite was completely bewildered.

"Lunch and dinner."

"Shouldn't it be luner?" he questioned.

"Look, do you want to eat or not?" Malachite was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, ok."

"How do we all feel about tin spaghetti?" Malachite went to see what food they had.

"I love spaghetti!" exclaimed Zoisite. He came back out the tent carrying four tins of Tesco Value spaghetti. He emptied the contents into a pan and placed it over the fire to cook.

"Zoisite, would you hang the- I mean my- cape up on that tree over there?" he asked, pointing to a nearby tree.

"Sure." Zoisite got up, hung Malachite's cape on the tree and sat back down to talk to Jadeite about Pokémon.

"I found a Mewtwo the other day!" Jadeite started enthusiastically... "But my DS ran out of charge." ...he finished sadly. He went on about how he tragically lost the Mewtwo but Zoisite wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about last night; the kiss that no one knew about. She could still feel Malachite's soft lips upon her own and his minty breath tingling her sensitive face. Jadeite didn't fail to notice that Zoisite wasn't listening to his Pokémon story. He waved his hand in front of her face but nothing happened. He even tried tickling the inside of her ear with a blade of grass but it was no use. In the end, Jadeite put his hand down her back between skin and undershirt.

"Hey! Get your arm out of there!" Zoisite jumped up fiercely and stood in a stance. Jadeite just blinked at her and looked down at his wrist.

"Did you hear it click?" he asked sitting back down.

"No." Zoisite also sat back down and sighed lovingly, drifting back up to the clouds.

"You were daydreaming, weren't you?" Jadeite said.

"Yup." She replied, swaying slightly from side to side.

"About you and Malachite sitting in a tree?" he asked with a smirk. Zoisite's cheeks blushed a dark shade of crimson and she was thankful that the only person who was looking at her was Malachite. He smiled kindly at her and she smiled back, covering her eyes with her fringe.

"Oh, don't hide your pretty eyes Zoisite." Malachite said sweetly with a hint of laughter in his voice. That just made Zoisite blush ten times worse. She looked up shyly and her mossy green eyes met Malachite's silver ones. He looked into them for so long without blinking that Zoisite thought that he might be frozen.

"Zoisite?" Malachite said slowly.

"Yes?" Zoisite could tell he was being serious about something.

"Never mind. We'll talk later." He backed out at the last minute. _'What was I thinking?'_ Malachite mused. _'I can't just say that!'_

"Is the spaghetti meant to be bubbling?" asked Jadeite, peering over the edge of the pot.

"Quick! Take it of the fire!" Malachite shouted and ran back to the linner/luner. Jadeite picked the pot up timidly and placed it gently on the floor. Malachite spooned the slightly black spaghetti into four bowls and tried to scrape the inedible burnt stuff off the bottom of the pot.

"Here you go guys." Malachite said and passed everyone a bowl and a spoon.

"Can we play a game?" Nephlite asked, who had been so busy writing everything down that he hadn't spoken at all.

"Nephlite, is that my diary?" Zoisite accused him.

"I needed it."

"But it's mine!" Zoisite whined.

"Let's just play a game." Nephlite backed out of the argument cowardly.

"Can we play Truth or Dare?" Jadeite grinned mysteriously.

"Sure. Who goes first?" Malachite asked.

"You can." Jadeite replied.

"OK then. Zoisite, truth or dare?" he looked over at his beloved.

"Truth." She answered simply.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" he took a deep breath and waited for an answer. Zoisite blushed bright red. She hadn't been expecting a question like that from Malachite in front of the other shi-tennou.

"Errrr...I...um...y...yes..." she stammered. _'OK, I've said it now.' _

"Your turn."

"Nephy, truth or dare?" Nephlite growled at the nick-name that Zoisite had given him.

"Truth, Zoe." It was Zoisite turn to growl. She hated being called anything but Zoisite.

"Did you and Jadeite read my entire secret diary?" she said.

"It's not very secret." Nephlite mumbled.

"You have to answer the question properly." Jadeite told him.

"Fine. We did and it's the best thing I've ever read. Honestly, your life is hilarious!" Nephlite started laughing as memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

"OK, Malachite," Nephlite could barely form a full sentence without laughing. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Isn't anyone ever gunna say dare?" Nephlite moaned.

"Would you just get on with it so I can have a turn?" Jadeite winged.

"Did you have a crush on Zoisite, and if so, how long for?" he smiled ear to ear as Malachite sighed.

"I've been quite fond of Zoisite since I met her, but I never realized that I had a proper crush on her until...until...well, yesterday." Malachite gave Zoisite a small smile. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

"Sure!" she skipped around the fire and sat down next to Malachite and he put his arm round her small figure.

"Truth or dare Jadeite?" Malachite asked.

"Woohoo! Dare!" Jadeite jumped for joy.

"You said it." Zoisite giggled.

"Said what?" Jadeite sounded completed bewildered.

"You don't play Sims." Zoisite smiled slyly.

"Jadeite, I dare you to...jump over the fire." Malachite decided.

"Ok!" he leapt up and soared over the small fire.

"Oh. That wasn't that exciting." Nephlite looked disappointed.

"Right, Zoisite. Truth or dare?" Jadeite asked.

"Truth again."

"Huh. Right then. How long have you liked Malachite?" he said.

"I've always admired Malachite," she leaned against his warm chest and carried on. "But I've always sort of hoped that you'd love me." Zoisite looked up at her superior and closed her eyes dreamily.

"Truth or dare Nephlite?" she said quietly.

"Dare, I guess." He replied, still writing in his/Zoisite's old diary.

"I dare you to read out everything you've written in that-I mean my-book."

"Fine." Nephlite said reluctantly and turned back about fifteen pages. "_'I just woke up. Zoisite was screaming and Malachite was talking really awkwardly. I'm going back to sleep._

_I've just gotten dressed in my uniform. Like, why do we have to wear it on holiday? I should do my hair now._

_OMG! You would never guess what I am seeing right now! The most fearsome, heartless and cruel general (Malachite) is kissing Zoisite! I so wish I had a camera! Oooohhhhh, getting interesting! Hang on, it was already interesting. Never mind! OMG! OMG! OMG! What if Queen Beryl finds out? I'd be the highest ranked general in the whole Negaverse (WOOHOO!)! Oh dear, Zoisite just fell on top of Malachite! LOL! What Jadeite is saying is just brilliant. He said stuff like 'Maybe you two shouldn't be sharing a tent.' And stuff. OMG again! Malachite just said that he truly loves Zoisite! Awwww! This is one of those times where I'd much rather be Malachite than me. Oh! Turns out we're going swimming in some lake now._

_I'm back in camp now, and dinner's cooking. Well, sort of. It's lunch AND dinner and Malachite and Jadeite have both come up with quite good...err...I would call them abbreviations but they're not really. Linner and Luner. Anyways, when we were at the lake, I saw Zoisite's underwear! It was grey... Oh LOL! I just found out that Jadeite almost caught a Mewtwo on Pokémon but his DS ran out of charge. MEGA LOL! There she goes; Zoisite's daydreaming again. Jadeite just confronted her of daydreaming about Malachite. That's probably true. OMG! Malachite just said that Zoisite had pretty eyes! Oooohhhhh! That's, like, the deepest thing he's ever said! YAY! It's dinner time! Or linner time...or luner time..._

_We're playing truth or dare now. Malachite asked Zoisite 'If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?' and she said yes. I think he was hinting a lot there. And yeah, other stuff happened. Jadeite has dared to jump over the fire but it wasn't exciting. Damn, I have to read all that I've written! That's gunna take a loooooong time!'_

OK, I'm done. Phew!" Nephlite chucked the book on the floor and lay back on the dry dirt.

"I think we should all be getting ready for bed now." Malachite yawned.

"Alright." Everyone agreed and went to their tents.

"I'm exhausted, aren't you?" Malachite said to Zoisite as he got changed and watched Zoisite take her pretty, golden hair down.

"Yeah." She replied, running her fingers through her thick hair. Malachite slid into his sleeping bag and rolled over.

"I'm done." He said. Zoisite quickly got changed and wriggled into her sleeping bag before she got too cold. It didn't really work, as her teeth were chattering loudly.

"How cold are you?" Malachite asked quietly.

"Freezing." She squeaked a reply. Malachite patted the empty space next to him and beckoned for Zoisite to sleep next to him. Zoisite shuffled across the tent in her sleeping bag and curled herself up into a small ball. Malachite, cautious in case he was doing something wrong, put his arm round her back to try to use his own body heat to warm his sort-of-girlfriend up. Zoisite sunk into his chest and sighed happily. Malachite smiled.

"Zoisite?" his expression was suddenly serious again.

"Yes?" she could hear the seriousness in Malachite's voice as he spoke quietly.

"Will you...be my..." he took a deep, shaky breath. "My girlfriend?" Zoisite didn't say a word. She just crawled out of her sleeping bag and into Malachite's with him. He was slightly confused.

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him gently. It felt just like Zoisite was running damp silk over his lips. Malachite deepened the kiss and softly held her jaw boned as they kissed. This went on for a few minutes before their lips slowly parted.

"I'm just wondering, why are you in my sleeping bag?" Malachite asked with a puzzled look on his handsome face. Zoisite giggled quietly.

"It's warmer than mine." She rolled over onto her back on top of Malachite's chest. He ran his hands down Zoisite's ice-cold sides and crossed his arms over her stomach. That made her shiver.

"Sorry." Malachite apologised as he felt her tremble slightly.

"It's OK." She breathed. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well." He replied.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." someone piped up.

"You should've been asleep ages ago, Nephlite." Malachite groaned.

"I couldn't; I was busy writing." Malachite knew what he had been writing about.

"Where's Jadeite?" he asked, noticing the blonde general hadn't said anything.

"Asleep."

"OK, goodnight." Malachite closed his eyes and hugged Zoisite gently. She sighed romantically and fell asleep in Malachite's strong arms.


	3. Camping In General Part 3

**Day 3**

Jadeite blinked his sky-blue eyes before sitting up in his camouflage sleeping bag. His eyes lazily scanned around the tent he was in, before resting their gaze upon Zoisite's old diary. It lay in Nephlite's arms. He shuffled over quietly and carefully plucked the book from Nephlite's light grasp. Flicking past pages he had already seen, he read the newest entry that was made last night. Jadeite's eyes widened in surprise as he read Malachite's and Zoisite conversation.

"I can't believe I slept through it all." He mumbled as he unzipped his sleeping bag and rolled out. He crawled out through the tent door and in through the neighbouring tent's door. There he saw Zoisite sleeping peacefully on Malachite's chest, their breathing perfectly in time. Zoisite's dark-blonde hair fell gently around her face and was draped majestically over her shoulders. Malachite's hands were wound loosely round Zoisite's waist.

"They were just meant to be, weren't they?" someone spoke and Jadeite jumped about three feet in the air.

"Nephlite!" Jadeite hissed angrily once he noticed that his teacher was standing right next to him. Nephlite saw his diary clutched in Jadeite's hand.

"Did you want to write anything?" he asked.

"Can I draw instead?" Jadeite said hopefully. Nephlite nodded and passed his student a pencil. They both walked into the tent in silence and sat down on the bare side. The only noise to be heard for half an hour was the faint scratching of Jadeite's pencil on the paper as he sketched the sleeping couple. Soon the picture was finished, complete with shading. Jadeite showed Nephlite, waiting for an approval.

"That's good!" Nephlite exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Wha..." Malachite sleepily tried to sit up, forgetting about the beauty on top of him.

"Mmm?" Zoisite opened her eyes and looked up to see Malachite looking down at her.

"Good morning!" she said happily.

"Sleep well, Zoisite?" he asked with a smile, totally oblivious to the two observers. Nephlite hurriedly snatched the diary and pencil out of Jadeite's hands and started to write down what was happening.

"Yeah." She whispered, twiddling a few strands of Malachite's pale mint green hair between her fingers.

"Let me see!" Jadeite whined to Nephlite, who was hiding his diary from Jadeite.

"GET OUT NOW!" Malachite shouted so loud even the tent shook with fear. Jadeite and Nephlite trudged out obediently and wandered into their own tent.

"Let's get ready." Zoisite said, lifting herself off of Malachite's lap.

"Alright then." He replied with a sly grin. As quick as lightening, his finger tips went up and brushed themselves against Zoisite's armpits. She squealed loudly and leapt over to her side of the tent. Laughing, Malachite pulled his uniform out of his bag and started to get dressed.

A few minutes later, everyone was out in the sunshine, helping make breakfast.

"How about we take a shortcut and cook the beans and egg together?" Jadeite asked helpfully.

"No. I've had it before and not having it again." Malachite rejected the idea completely, remembering the last time he took a shortcut whilst cooking. Jadeite sighed. He was really hungry.

"I have a better idea!" he yelled, scaring a few pigeons away.

"Is it about food?" Nephlite asked whilst brushing his long hair.

"No. How about we go on a hike today?" Zoisite and Malachite nodded in agreement whereas Nephlite stomped his foot and said,

"That's not fair! I'll hurt my feet."

"You're being more of a girl than me." Zoisite said tauntingly.

"Shut it!" he quipped darkly.

"Both of you stop it." Malachite told them. "We're going on a hike today but we don't have to do any climbing if you really don't want to."

"Thank you." Nephlite huffed. The pan of beans resting over the fire and they were shared out evenly between four plates. Toast and scrambled egg was also ready in no time and all four of the campers ate it greedily. Zoisite and Jadeite then went to wash up whilst Malachite and Nephlite put together a huge packed lunch. It included two ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, some biscuits and a couple of packets of crisps each.

"That should do." Malachite said after packing the food into four separate rucksacks. Zoisite and Jadeite ran back to camp, being careful with the plates and pans. When they got back, everything was ready for them to get going. The plates were put away speedily and the bags were loaded one at a time onto everyone's backs. The four Nega-generals set of in a medium walk across a rough field full of rabbit holes and an uneven ground. A dense forest soon loomed up in front of them all and they tried to take the clearest path through the tall pine trees.

"Ugh, can we eat yet?" Nephlite moaned, collapsing to the floor dramatically.

"Yeah can we?" Jadeite followed Nephlite and landed on the spiky pine needles.

"Ouch!" he screeched as he pulled one that was tangled in his hair and had pricked his head.

"Get over it! We haven't been walking for _that _long." Malachite spoke, looking up to see the sun shining at an angle above his head. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the forest. Everyone froze.

"What...was...that?" Zoisite whispered slowly, her voice almost non-existent.

"Stay...there..." Malachite replied with the same quietness. He crept forwards, being careful not to tread too heavily. The scream was heard again, louder, clearer.

"Ugh! Shut up Serena!" an angry voice yelled.

"Calm down Raye, there's no need to shout." A calming voice stopped all the noise. There were no footprints to be heard, no birds tweeting, no girly screams and no distressed yells. The woods were silent. They were still silent as Malachite turned and walked back to the three generals who were huddled together behind a tree.

"Wha-what was it?" Zoisite's shaky voice broke the silence.

"I think some campers; like us." He said.

"Maybe they're in trouble?" Jadeite wondered.

"I think we should check them out. One of them _did _scream." Malachite decided and walked off with the three younger generals closely following. A fit of giggles erupted from a bit further into the forest. Speedily, the four Negaverse occupants strode forwards and nearly tripped over a long, bright yellow rope.

"Where do you get rope this yellow?" Nephlite asked, kicking it with a navy blue boot.

"Hey! Do you mind?" A screechy little voice came from the bushes, pulling the bright yellow 'rope' through the leaves.

"Serena be quiet. It's a guy." Another voice spoke. The owner of that voice stood up from behind a bush and looked at the four people standing in front of her.

"Hmmmm..." she tapped her brown-haired head and put on a thinking expression. _'I swear I've seen two of those people before.' _She thought.

"Wow!" Serena, the blonde-headed girl poked her head through the bush and stared at Jadeite for a long time.

"Hi, I'm Lita. Do I know you?" the brown-haired girl said.

"Um... No." Nephlite replied. _'One of them does seem slightly familiar though.' _ Then he had a sudden thought of who these two girls could be, especially the blonde one. "No. Definitely not. We don't know you."

"Hi, I'm Serena!" Serena shouted gleefully, jumping up into the air. Her yellow hair was in bunches with two buns on the top of her head.

"Hello. My name is Amy." A small girl with blue eyes matching her blue hair stood up.

"I'm Raye!" The angry girl that was shouting earlier got up and brushed mud off her knees.

"And my name's Mina." Another blonde stood up with a red bow in the back of her hair.

"Hello..." the generals said like robots. They were all thinking the same thing: _'These are the Sailor Scouts.'_

"A-hem! My name is Jadeite and this is Nephlite, Zoisite and Malachite and we're from the N-" Jadeite was cut off.

"'orth Pole." Malachite gave him a stern glare to shut him up.

"Isn't it a bit cold there though?" Serena asked.

"No, we're used to it." Zoisite said nervously. Serena's hand slithered back into the bushes to grab a donut and it came back out to meet her mouth.

"Can we have lunch now?" Jadeite grumbled.

"Sure, why not." Malachite gave in as Nephlite and Jadeite jumped around everyone joyfully. Zoisite went bright red with embarrassment.

"Do you want to sit with us and eat?" Mina asked nicely. Malachite nodded slowly before following the five girls along with Zoisite, Nephlite and Jadeite into a small clearing, just behind the bushes. There was a giant picnic basket in the middle and five hold-alls surrounded it, creating a sort of campfire seen but with lunch. The girls (or possible Sailor Scouts) sat down on the hold-alls and invited the generals into their lunch circle. Zoisite and Malachite sat together on the soft grass whilst Jadeite and Nephlite fought over who was going to sit with Lita on her jumbo hold-all.

"So why are you all the way out here?" Jadeite asked after being shoved to the floor by Nephlite.

"My granddad arranged for us five to have a camping trip here. He told us he was going to book a cabin in the next valley but he must've forgotten because they won't let us in." Raye sighed.

"That sucks." Zoisite said sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

"We don't know. We've been walking all day, trying to find someone to help us." Mina replied with a sigh.

"What sort of stuff do you girls like?" Nephlite tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh! I love food and sleeping and bunnies!" Serena started giggling as pictures of cute bunnies eating cakes and ice cream popped into her mind.

"I quite like martial arts and cooking." Lita smiled.

"I guess I'm the nerd of our group. I like everything to be logical." Amy put in.

"Me and Raye are more of the outgoing type because we both wanna be in films and stuff." Mina grinned; showing a set of sparkly teeth. Raye nodded in agreement.

"I like studying stars and space." Nephlite said.

"Ooohhh, what's your favourite planet?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Probably..." Nephlite stopped to think for a moment. "Jupiter."

"The Moon is the best." Said Serena.

"The Moon isn't a planet; it's actually a round piece of iron, quite like Mercury." Amy piped up with her 'clever statement of the hour'.

"I thought it was made of cheese." Jadeite sulked.

"What do you like doing Jadeite?" Raye asked.

"I like playing Minecraft and Terraria." He replied.

"I thought I was the only one who played those!" Mina remarked.

"Nope."

"Zoisite, what about you?" Amy requested.

"I like horses, music, writing, reading and art." The green eyed general counted of her favourite hobbies on her fingers.

"I like horses too!" Malachite announced.

"Why didn't you tell me on Monday when you found out that I liked horses?"

"I think we both had a lot on our minds that day." Malachite smiled as he remembered Monday night.

"Haha, that's true." Nephlite laughed.

"What happened on Monday?" asked the forever curious meatball head.

"Nothing interesting..." Zoisite said slyly.

"Are you sure?" Raye questioned them suspiciously.

"I'll show you later." Jadeite whispered to Raye with a smirk. Lunch was almost done at this point, with only a few donuts left that were quickly snatched up by Serena and Mina.

"Now what?" Nephlite said after a while.

"Maybe we should go back or something?" Zoisite suggested.

"We can't just leave the girls stranded here." Jadeite whispered.

"What should we do about them then?" Malachite asked.

"They could sleep with us." Jadeite hissed.

"WHAT?!" Malachite screamed.

"Shhh! I mean they have one tent and us lot have the other. Duh!"

"Oh right. I guess that's ok."

"Um...girls?" Nephlite spoke up.

"Yeah?" the girls chorused.

"Did you want to stay in one of our tents?" he asked politely.

"Wow, really? That would be a great help!" Raye beamed.

"Yes please!" Ami squealed happily.

"We can all be BFF's!" Serena shouted.

"Errr...no." Malachite whispered to Zoisite with a chuckle. She smiled a reply, her eyes glittering like morning dew.

"Should we get going then?" Lita asked, shielding her eyes from the sun. "It looks like we've been here a while."

"Follow me!" Nephlite shouted. He and Jadeite skipped off with their arms linked singing, _"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _Soon, everyone was skipping, singing and laughing along. Even Malachite had his own little skippy-time. A few hours later, they arrived at camp, completely exhausted from skipping for two hours straight.

"That was...was fun." Zoisite said whilst gasping for air.

"Phew!" Lita exclaimed, throwing herself on the floor. Everyone else joined her. Malachite rolled over to Zoisite and put his arm round her.

"I wish we could always do this." Jadeite breathed.

"That'd be nice." Nephlite replied. After a few minutes, Raye stood up.

"So, where are we sleeping?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We better sort out the tents." Nephlite said. They all got to work, manoeuvring bags, sleeping bags, roll mats, and hold-alls. By the time each tent looked homely enough to suit everyone, the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon.

Zoisite's and Malachite's tent, or rather, the Nega-general's tent, lay four sleeping bags squashed together. The five bags (one for each person plus a food bag) split the tent in half, making it seem as if Malachite and Zoisite were still sharing and Jadeite and Nephlite were back in their own tent. This tent, the left one, was a lot neater than the right one. In the right tent, there were already clothes, towels and blankets thrown everywhere. The only tidy part was a watery-blue sleeping bag with a pile of maths books next to it labelled 'light reading'.

"What do we think about them then?" Amy asked.

"Them?" Serena pointed through the tent wall to where their neighbours would be.

"Yes, them."

"I think they're kind of suspicious." Mina said.

"I keep getting MEGA-Nega-vibes!" Raye agreed.

"What should we do then?" Amy seemed worried, her usually calm expression vanishing completely.

"Well, we did defeat the Negaverse about six months ago and I'm sure they can't _still _be alive after what I did with my Moon Stick." Serena answered.

"So are you saying we should just take it easy and see what happens?" Lita questioned the Moon Princess.

"Yup. Scout meeting...over!" Serena shouted and started flicking through a manga all about her. Meanwhile...

"They seem very alike to the Sailor Scouts." Zoisite mused aloud.

"I know that Raye, Serena and Amy are Mars, Moon and Mercury." Jadeite replied helpfully.

"The three M's." Zoisite giggled.

"Who are the other two then?" Nephlite asked.

"They look very similar to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus to me." Malachite said.

"Mmm, they do but I don't think they've recognised us." Zoisite nodded.

"Maybe we should just relax a bit then?" Nephlite put in.

"Sounds good. Who wants dinner?" Malachite called.

"Yeah!" a loud reply came from next door. "We have pizzas if you'd like to cook them. We can all share!"

"Yay! Pizza!" Jadeite squealed.

"Calm down, Jeddy." Zoisite patted his head and followed Malachite out of the tent.

"Look there." He whispered, pointing at the sky as the last rays of sun disappeared.

"What?" Zoisite asked.

"The cloud. It's as pink as those pretty flowers from Monday." Malachite smiled.

"They were sakuras and pink roses." She said thoughtfully.

"They were as beautiful as you." He leaned over, brushing loose strands of Zoisite's dark blonde hair behind her ears. She blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"Don't hide your beauty from me Zoisite." Malachite stroked Zoisite's face lovingly. She looked up at the perfect face in front of her, taking in its every detail to treasure forever. Malachite and Zoisite looked into each other's eyes just for one second and could see every emotion, every thought. Their lips met immediately, with a result of quiet hums from the couple. Stars littered the black sky over head, making the sky shine brightly upon the two lovers.

"Another kiss? Woooo!" Nephlite shouted.

"Better get the diary out then!" Jadeite laughed. Malachite stepped back quickly; making sure his hands _weren't _tangled in Zoisite's hair.

"You two are such a pain!" Zoisite hurled one of her boots at Nephlite's head. It missed, but only by a couple of centimetres so it still messed up his hair. All he could do was gasp and run back into the tent to fetch a hairbrush.

"What's up?" Lita came out the tent, with the other four girls in tow.

"Nothing. Just Nephlite over-reacting because I messed up his hair." Zoisite smirked and turned back to Malachite.

"I suggest we finish that off later, my beautiful Sakura." Malachite breathed in her ear before asking Lita if he should start cooking the pizzas yet. Zoisite hid her blushing cheeks with her gloved-hands and sat down automatically. She started to daydream, as usual, about Malachite.

"Here. We've got pepperoni, meat feast and Hawaiian." Lita handed Malachite the three pizzas for him to cook.

"This'll take about twenty minutes I think." He said, loading the three pizzas onto the fire.

"What should we do whilst waiting then?" Raye asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"We could tell stories." Mina suggested.

"Yeah!" Jadeite jumped for joy. "This is the best day ever!"

"Can I go first?" Nephlite asked hopefully.

"Sure! Go ahead." Amy replied.

"Ok then," Nephlite started. "Once upon a time there was some guy named Malachite, his wife Zoisite-

"What?" Zoisite exploded.

"Ahem. –And some weirdo called John. One day, Malachite was walking down, erm, Negaverse Way when he accidently bumped into someone who was carrying a sword. His name was John. John got really, _really _mad. He made a hole in Malachite's head with his sword and put a lime in it. Then he sewed it back up and walked off. From then on, all Malachite could think of was limes."

"Not me?" Zoisite pretended to be all teary-eyed all cuddled up to Malachite. He chuckled and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"And all he could say was the word 'lime'. The end."

"That was the most horrible story ever." Serena screeched.

"So?" Nephlite objected.

"Serena's right." Zoisite nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Who's next?" asked Nephlite.

"I'll go!" said Raye. "Once upon a time, there was a girl called Moon and a girl called Mars. They hated each other. They hated each other because they both loved someone named Earth. He was a prince, and a good looking one at that. One day, a terrible war broke out. Moon wanted to help Earth defend his kingdom but she just tripped up and got in the way. Mars, however, was a great help. Not only was she great with a sword but she was also very tactical. Suddenly, someone threw a bucket of water over her. She immediately got hyperthermia and Earth gave her a big hug to make her warm again. The end."

"That's not very fair." Serena sulked.

"You don't have to comment on everything you know." Mina said.

"How's dinner getting along Malachite?" Lita, who hadn't said anything for ages, asked.

"Um... I don't think it's going all that well actually." He replied uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" she asked seriously.

"Pizzas don't cook too well on fire."

"I have an idea! Has anyone got a phone?" Jadeite jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, I do!" Mina handed over an iPhone 4s. Jadeite rang a number. It rung once, it rung twice...

"Hello?"

"Hi! Could I have three large pizzas please?" Jadeite spoke.

"Sure, what toppings?"

"Can I have one with lots of meat, the really nice pepperoni one and the one with pineapple on?" he said hopefully.

"Yep. And I'll need your address or location so we can deliver."

"I'm near-ish to a forest and a lake and some mountains."

"I'll need a bit more detail than that."

"Well, I think I can see a plane from here and-" Beep! "... Oh."

"Did the pizza man hang up on you?" Mina asked.

"Yeah." Came the disappointed reply.

"Have you lot all got plates?" Malachite replied.

"Yeah, do you want us to get them?" Lita questioned.

"Yes please and then I can share the pizza out."

"But it's burnt." Nephlite argued.

"It'll have to do." Malachite sighed.

"We better get our plates then." Zoisite nudged Nephlite and Jadeite and the threesome disappeared into their tent and reappeared with four plates. Nine plates were stacked neatly next to Malachite and he loaded each one with a small amount of pizza. Everyone started eating and talking.

"How long are you stuck here for Raye?" Jadeite asked.

"Until Sunday unless we can get a taxi or something." She replied.

"Oh well. At least we have a place to stay and some extra company now." Mina lightened the mood with her optimistic statement.

"I guess." Raye agreed.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Amy thought aloud.

"Not sure actually. What do you want to do?" Malachite interrogated.

"We could read?" Amy suggested.

"Ugh. Can't we do something that's _not _boring for a change?" Serena moaned.

"What do you suggest then, hmm?" Raye fought back.

"We could build a rope swing?" she proposed her best idea.

"We don't have any rope." Lita reminded her.

"Neither do we." Zoisite muttered.

"But Serena's hair is long enough and Zoisite, you can tie really good knots, can't you?"Nephlite said excitedly.

"My hair is mine. End of story." Serena shouted.

"I feel sick." Jadeite mumbled after hovering up the last of his pizza.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Amy said.

"Or you could let Nurse Venus come to the rescue!" Mina jumped up and started posing dramatically.

"Or he could just go to bed." Malachite put in.

"Maybe we all should." Lita thought.

"Yeah, even you're looking a bit pale, Malachite." Zoisite said. Everyone hurriedly washed up their plates and piled into the two tents.

"This has been a long day." Mina breathed.

"Yeah, and a good one too." Mina added.

"I think it was actually the best day of my life; even if I was stuck with Serena." Raye smirked.

"Hey!" Serena yelled.

"This was definitely an awesome day because Nephlite looks just like my old boyfriend, only _way _hotter!" Lita whispered excitedly.

"Goodnight!" Amy said from inside her sleeping bag.

"We should get into bed as well." Lita said and climbed into her bag.

Meanwhile, in the other tent, everyone was getting changed. Well, almost everyone...

"Aren't you getting changed Zoisite?" Nephlite asked.

"It'd be a bit awkward don't you think?" she replied.

"Just get changed in your sleeping bag." He said.

"Fine." And with that, Zoisite ducked into her sleeping bag, pulling her fleecy pyjamas in with her. Her sleeping bag squirmed for a few minutes before her head resurfaced above the fabric.

"Night guys." Nephlite said sleepily.

"G'night."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams." Nephlite sat up immediately.

"Who was that?" he called accusingly.

"Lita!" four girls chorused.

"Well, you too then, Lita." He lay back down and went to sleep. There were quiet whispers coming from the girl's tent and synchronized snoring from the general's tent.

"Sounds like their asleep." Malachite whispered to Zoisite, gesturing towards Nephlite and Jadeite.

"Are you suggesting that we-"

"Carry on what we started? Yes." And with that, Malachite swept Zoisite into a big hug and they kissed in the dark. Only the dim light of the moon illuminated their happy but tired faces. Zoisite's arms curled round Malachite's bare torso and his hands toyed with Zoisite's green hair band, gently pulling it out of her hair. He twisted it delicately between his rough fingers.

"I feel sick..." Jadeite was sat up, his face paler than the light of the moon.

"Ugh."Malachite groaned, pulling away from Zoisite slowly."Wake up Nephlite and then he can take you outside for some fresh air, ok?"

"Ok Malachite." He said unsteadily and shook Nephlite.

"Why did you wake me up?" Nephlite moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel sick and you have to take me outside." Jadeite told.

"Fine." He grumbled and took Jadeite out into the crisp air.

"We should go to sleep too." Malachite whispered.

"Alright. Goodnight Malachite." Zoisite replied quietly and rested her head against Malachite's chest. He chuckled slightly and gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight Sakura." He whispered. Malachite closed his platinum eyes and his breathing became slow and steady.

"I love you." Zoisite said in the quietest voice imaginable. Zoisite was in a deep sleep by the time Nephlite and Jadeite walked back in.

"Goodnight Jeddy."

"G'night again Nephy."

I'm really sorry it took so long to write this. I had nearly finished it but the laptop broke down for a few weeks. Then, when it was usable again, all my work had been deleted. I was really angry because there was one I had been working on for ages and it had over 7,000 words. Oh well. Please R&R!


End file.
